xchange_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
X-Change 2
X-Change 2 is a Japanese erotic game produced by Crowd and distributed in English by Peach Princess. It is the second one in the X-Change Series. 'Plot' You once again take on the role of Takuya Aihara, the unlucky chemistry student at Miyanomori Private School, who has a tendency to get caught in bizarre chemistry accidents that cause you many problems. When a strange chemical turned you into a girl last year, you had a bizarre string of experiences as you learned "how the other half lived." Now, one year later, you're enjoying your school life with Asuka, your steady girlfriend. But unhappy days are around the corner, as chemistry club member Chisato uses you as a guinea pig for a new experiment, which changes you into a girl once again! As a girl, you find you're much more popular than before, but with practically everyone around you (both male and female) yearning to have sex with you, it can all get to be too much. This great dating-sim features the old familiar faces, as well as many new characters and erotic plot lines. The shy boy Kouji, whose virginity you took last year on the roof of the school, bides his time waiting for his chance. Then there's Mr. Sano, the teacher known for his interest in his female students, and he's got his eyes set on you. What will you do when you encounter Maiko-chan, a girl whose confusion about men has lead her to prefer girls? What about the shy Megumi, who confesses that she's in love with your male self? And while all this is going on, you're trying to keep your tenuous relationship with Asuka intact, which isn't easy, to say the least. The biggest danger is that the changes to your body will become permanent if you don't change back soon -- but how can you find a way to become male again? Don't miss this great eroge! 'Characters' *Takuya Aihara - When a bizarre chemistry accident turned you into a girl last year, you thought your sex-changing days were behind you. Until Chisato got her hands on you, that is... * Asuka Katakiri - A close friend of yours since childhood, Asuka has been your girlfriend ever since your experience last year. She gets angry quite often, but you have to admit she puts up with more than other girls would take. *Chisato Kawahara - The inquisitive scientist and your junior in the chemistry club, Chisato is never without an experiment in hand. She’s on a quest to beat her long rival, Asami Satou, who successfully changed you from a girl to a boy last year. *Koji Kudo - The boy whose virginity you stole in the first game, Koji now yearns to be with you in female form again. *Maiko Nagata - A strange girl who you meet in the public bath—why is she so interested in other girls? Poor Maiko is the target of unwanted affection by many perverted guys, and this has made her turn to lesbianism for love and support. * Shizuka Ootori - A talented pianist who attends a school for rich girls. Because she's not able to leave the school and interact with the outside world normally, she is very inexperienced about life. *Kyoko Furukawa - A college student who appears younger than her age. She has problems regarding family relationships. *Megumi Fujieda - A quiet girl who secretly pines for the male Takuya, she confides her love for your male self to you unsuspectingly. Can the shy and weak-willed Megumi summon the courage and confess her love for you? 'Trivia' Category:Browse Category:X-Change Series